1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a braking device, and in particular relates to a braking device for selectively immobilizing a shopping cart upon a support surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shopping cart comprises a basket mounted on wheels which is maneuvered by a handle, and is supplied by stores to shoppers for collecting their purchases in. While the shopping cart is extremely useful for holding and transporting various items, shopping carts are not without their disadvantages. In particular, a shopping cart may inadvertently roll, either while in the store or while unloading the contents of the cart into an awaiting motor vehicle. Such unexpected motion of the shopping cart can cause accidents. Accordingly, there is a need for a shopping cart braking device which may be appended to an existing shopping cart and which is capable of selectively immobilizing the shopping cart while the user is shopping within a store or unloading the contents of the shopping cart.
A variety of shopping cart braking devices are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,2217,839 to Watkins appears to show a shopping cart braking device with a brake stand, comprised of a crossbar which provides foot contact and acts as a support for the brakes. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,600 to Pasillas appears to show a braking device mounted on the front bar of a conventional shopping cart, and having a brake foot which swings into engagement with a support surface upon manually jerking the cart. Accordingly, Pasillas fails to provide a braking device which directly immobilizes the wheels of the shopping cart. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,942 to Schuster appears to show a braking device comprising a brake shoe having elongated lever arms pivotally mounted on the frame of the shopping cart and a pedal pivotally mounted on the frame. Accordingly, Schuster fails to provide a braking device with a minimal number of moving parts. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,343 to Nolting, Jr. appears to show a braking device having a braking assembly in communication with a handle assembly which is fitted over the shopping cart handle. Accordingly, Nolting, Jr. fails to provide a braking device which may be selectively activated by the foot of the user.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a shopping cart braking device which permits a user to selectively immobilize a shopping cart upon a support surface. Accordingly, the shopping cart braking device has a substantially U-shaped tube having a centrally located brake pad. In use, a user selectively lowers the U-shaped tube, and wedges the brake pad between the wheels of the shopping cart and the support surface, and thereby selectively immobilizes the shopping cart.
It is another object of the invention to produce a shopping cart braking device which may be activated and deactivated with a foot of the user. Accordingly, the braking device is hingeably attached to the chassis of the shopping cart, and is selectively activated or deactivated by raising or lowering the braking device upon its hinges with the foot of the user.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a shopping cart braking device which may be used with an existing shopping cart. Accordingly, the braking device is easily attachable to the chassis of an existing shopping cart by a variety of methods.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce a shopping cart braking device which enhances the safety of a shopping cart. Accordingly, the braking device prevents the shopping cart from inadvertently rolling while loading or unloading the cart, and thereby enhances the safety of the shopping cart.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a shopping cart braking device which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the braking device is simply constructed from readily available materials and its cost is not prohibitive.
The invention is a shopping cart braking device, for use in conjunction with an existing shopping cart, for selectively immobilizing the shopping cart upon a support surface. The braking device comprises a substantially U-shaped tube having a first end, a second end, and a horizontal centrally located connecting portion extending concentrically through a brake pad. The first and second ends of the braking device are hingeably attached to the front crossbar of the shopping cart, in proximity to the front wheels of the shopping cart. When the braking device is in the unbraked position, the braking device has been raised by a foot of the user, and the movement of the shopping cart is unimpeded. When the braking device is in the braked position, the braking device has been lowered by the foot of the user, the brake pad is wedged under the front wheels of the shopping cart, and the shopping cart is immobilized.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.